Μην μ' αφήνεις…
by xXGreekPrincessxX
Summary: ' Σ' αγαπώ Θάλεια, μην το ξεχάσεις ποτέ αυτό. ' ON HIATUS


Μην μ' αφήνεις…

Κεφάλαιο 1

Το γλυκό κελάηδισμα των πουλιών ακούστηκε έξω απ' το παράθυρο μου, αναγκάζοντας τα μάτια μου ν' ανοίξουν… αργά και απρόθυμα. Ανακάθισα στο κρεβάτι και κοίταξα έξω. Όλα έμοιαζαν να λάμπουν μέσα στο λευκό φως του πρωινού. Αν και πολύ νωρίς, η αγορά ήταν γεμάτη με άντρες, γυναίκες και παιδιά. Το θέαμα ενός ξανθού αγοριού που προσπαθούσε απεγνωσμένα να φιλήσει το κοριτσάκι που είχε απέναντι του μ' έκανε να γελάσω. Πήδηξα απ' το κρεβάτι με φόρα παρασέρνοντας τα σκεπάσματα στο πέτρινο πάτωμα. Φόρεσα βιαστικά το αγαπημένο μου λευκό, λινό φόρεμα και προσπάθησα να στρώσω τα μαλλιά μου που ξεχύνονταν σαν μανιασμένος χείμαρρος. Οι καστανές μπούκλες μου χόρευαν άναρχα γύρω απ' το κεφάλι μου. Δεν μου άρεσαν καθόλου, αλλά δεν είχα την υπομονή να διαθέσω περισσότερο χρόνο για την τελειοποίηση τους. Το μόνο πράγμα που μου έλειπε πλέον ήταν τα σανδάλια μου. Σάρωσα το δωμάτιο με το βλέμμα μου ώσπου τα βρήκα πεταμένα σε μια γωνιά. Τώρα πια, ήμουν έτοιμη να αντιμετωπίσω τη μέρα καταπρόσωπο.

Η μεγάλη δρύινη πόρτα παραπονέθηκε τρίζοντας καθώς την τράβηξα αργά-αργά προς τα μέσα. Για μια εφιαλτική στιγμή πίστεψα πως ο θόρυβος είχε ξύπνησε τον πατέρα μου. Η σκέψη μ' έκανε να παγώσω στο κατώφλι σαν άγαλμα. Μου είχε απαγορεύσει να βγαίνω έξω χωρίς την άδεια του. Για την ακρίβεια μου είχε απαγορεύσει να κάνω το οτιδήποτε χωρίς την άδεια του. Το ροχαλητό που ακούστηκε απ' το διπλανό δωμάτιο διέψευσε –ευτυχώς- τις σκέψεις μου. ' Ευχαριστώ θεοί. ' Ψιθύρισα ανακουφισμένα κι ύστερα μ' ένα σάλτο βρέθηκα έξω απ' τη φυλακή μου.

Ξεκίνησα να περπατώ αργά ανάμεσα στους πάγκους όπου οι πωλητές εξέθεταν περήφανα την πραμάτεια τους. Οι χρυσές ακτίνες του ήλιου έλουζαν τα φρούτα κάνοντας τα να μοιάζουν ακόμα πιο λαχταριστά. Το στομάχι μου είχε αρχίσει να παραπονιέται εδώ και ώρα, αλλά δυστυχώς δεν υπήρχε τίποτα που να μπορούσα να κάνω. Αν ο πατέρας μου μάθαινε ότι ξόδεψα χρήματα , δεν ήθελα καν να φανταστώ την τιμωρία μου. Με βαριά καρδιά πίεσα τα πόδια μου να συνεχίσουν το περπάτημα. Τα μάτια μου πλανήθηκαν σ' έναν άλλον πάγκο, αυτή τη φορά με κοσμήματα. Μπροστά μου, μια παρέα γυναικών είχε στήσει καυγά για το ποια είδε πρώτη το μεγάλο ασημένιο περιδέραιο που κρέμονταν από το χέρι του πωλητή. Πλησίασα στον πάγκο αθόρυβα. Υπήρχαν πολλά δαχτυλίδια και σκουλαρίκια απλωμένα πάνω σ' ένα κομμάτι ξύλο. Ανάμεσά τους βρίσκονταν παρατημένο το πιο όμορφο βραχιόλι που είχα δει ποτέ μου. Οι μπλε και οι χρυσαφιές του χάντρες σπινθηροβολούσαν κάτω από το φως του ήλιου. Το πήρα στα χέρια μου κοιτώντας το με δέος. Αυτά τα δύο χρώματα μου θύμιζαν εκείνον…. Εκείνον με τα μακριά ξανθά μαλλιά του και τα μπλε σαν τη θάλασσα μάτια του. Φλόγες έγλειψαν το κορμί μου στην ανάμνηση του προσώπου του. Είχα να τον δω δυο μέρες τώρα. Μου έλειπε. Κάθε λεπτό που περνούσα μακριά του έμοιαζε αιώνας. Κάτι είχε συμβεί, το ένιωθα. Ήθελα τόσο πολύ να τον δω, να τον αγκαλιάσω, να νιώσω τ' απαλά του χείλη πάνω στα δικά μου. Κούνησα το κεφάλι μου απότομα. Ο πατέρας μου θα με σκότωνε αν ήξερε τι σκέψεις περνούσαν απ' το μυαλό μου. Δεν θα μπορούσε ποτέ να καταλάβει πως ένιωθα. Ποτέ. Άφησα το βραχιόλι στη θέση του μ' ένα βαρύ αναστεναγμό και αφού του έριξα μια τελευταία γρήγορη ματιά απομακρύνθηκα.

Περνούσα σα φάντασμα μέσα απ' το πλήθος όταν τον άκουσα να προφέρει τ' όνομα μου…

'' Θάλεια, Θάλεια! '' Γύρισα το κεφάλι μου τριγύρω προσπαθώντας να τον εντοπίσω. Μάταια όμως, δεν φαινόταν πουθενά. Είχα αρχίσει να πιστεύω πως είμαι τρελή, όταν η βαθιά φωνή του πλημμύρισε τ' αυτιά μου για δεύτερη φορά.

'' Δεξιά! '' Δεξιά; Αναρωτήθηκα σιωπηλά. Το μόνο πράγμα που υπήρχε δεξιά ήταν μια γερασμένη βελανιδιά. Και τότε κατάλαβα... Ο χοντρός κορμός της ήταν ικανός να κρύψει ένα ολόκληρο σώμα. Σήκωσα το μακρύ μου φόρεμα και έτρεξα όσο πιο γρήγορα μπορούσα για να τον συναντήσω. Προς μεγάλη μου απογοήτευση όμως, πίσω απ' τον μεγάλο δρύινο κορμό δεν υπήρχε κανείς. Τώρα πραγματικά πίστευα πως ήμουν τρελή. Χωρίς να το καταλάβω αλμυρά δάκρυα κύλησαν απ' τις άκρες των ματιών μου. Τα σκούπισα και ετοιμάστηκα να φύγω. Πριν προλάβω να κάνω το παραμικρό βήμα όμως, κάτι απροσδόκητο συνέβη. Τα καυτά του χείλη άγγιξαν το εκτεθειμένο δέρμα του λαιμού μου την ίδια στιγμή που το χέρι του σφίχτηκε γύρω από τη μέση μου ακινητοποιώντας με τελείως. Η καρδιά μου σφυροκοπούσε στο στήθος μου. Τα χείλη του συνέχισαν να γλιστρούν πάνω στο δέρμα μου, κατεβαίνοντας όλο και πιο χαμηλά. Προσπάθησα να μιλήσω όμως οι λέξεις δεν έβγαιναν απ' το στόμα μου.

' Πάτροκλε… ' κατάφερα τελικά να ψελλίσω. Στο άκουσμα του ονόματος του σταμάτησε. Δευτερόλεπτα αργότερα βρέθηκα με την πλάτη ακουμπισμένη στη βελανιδιά και το χέρι του λίγο πάνω από τον ώμο μου. Δεν μπορούσα να τον κοιτάξω στα μάτια, το πρόσωπο του ήταν σε απόσταση αναπνοής από το δικό μου. Ο ιδρώτας στο μέτωπο του σχημάτιζε σταγονίτσες που κυλούσαν στους κροτάφους του. Μου χαμογέλασε γλυκά αφήνοντας να φανούν τα κάτασπρα δόντια του. Του χαμογέλασα πίσω αλλά η ανάσα μου κόπηκε καθώς εκείνος έγειρε πάνω μου. Ένιωθα τη θέρμη του κορμιού του που έκανε το δικό μου να φλογίζεται. Πλησίασε το πρόσωπο του στο δικό μου, το χέρι του χάιδεψε τα μαλλιά μου και έπειτα γλίστρησε στο σβέρκο μου.

'' Μου έλειψες. '' Καθώς ψιθύριζε η ζεστή του ανάσα χάιδεψε τα χείλη μου. Ήμουν έτοιμη να του απαντήσω όταν το στόμα του έσμιξε με το δικό μου, απαλό σαν βελούδο. Εκατοντάδες φτερουγίσματα κατέκλυζαν το στήθος μου, δυσκολεύοντας με ν' αναπνεύσω ακόμα περισσότερο. Αν κάποιος μας έβλεπε, δεν ήθελα καν να το φανταστώ. Βρήκα την αυτοκυριαρχία μου και τον έσπρωξα μαλακά από πάνω μου. Εκείνος με κοίταξε λιγάκι ενοχλημένος.

''Μπορεί να μας δει κάποιος. '' Του είπα σαν να μην καταλάβαινε πόσο επικίνδυνο ήταν αυτό που κάναμε.

'' Έχεις δίκιο. '' Έκανε μια μικρή παύση κι ύστερα συνέχισε '' έλα πάμε. ''

Άρπαξε το χέρι μου και με τράβηξε. Η καρδιά μου ήθελε να τον ακολουθήσει σαν τρελή, το μυαλό μου όμως φώναζε ' όχι '. Ελευθέρωσα το χέρι μου από το κράτημα του και έμεινα ακίνητη. Τα καταγάλανα μάτια του άνοιξαν διάπλατα σ' αυτήν μου την αντίδραση.

'' Θάλεια… συμβαίνει κάτι; '' Ρώτησε απορημένος.

'' Είσαι χαμένος εδώ και δύο μέρες. Μου χρωστάς μια εξήγηση και μα το Δία δε θα κουνηθώ από δω αν δεν μου πεις ' γιατί '. ''

'' Γι' αυτό ήρθα σήμερα. Πρέπει να σου μιλήσω, δεν μπορώ να το κάνω εδώ όμως. '' Το πρόσωπο του σκοτείνιασε καθώς με κοίταξε. Ξαφνικά, ένα κακό προαίσθημα δηλητηρίασε όλο μου το είναι. Ήμουν σίγουρη πως αυτό που ήθελε να μου πει δεν ήταν καθόλου ευχάριστο. Άπλωσε το χέρι του κι έπιασε το δικό μου.

'' Πάμε; '' Ο τόνος της φωνής του ήταν παρακλητικός.

'' Πάμε. '' Του απάντησα χωρίς να είμαι σίγουρη αν όντως ήθελα.

Κάθε μας βήμα μας απομάκρυνε όλο και περισσότερο απ' την αγορά. Όταν οι άνθρωποι χάθηκαν απ' τα μάτια μου ένιωσα την ανάγκη να μάθω τον προορισμό μας.

'' Που πάμε; ''

'' Στην κορυφή του λόφου. Κανένας δεν ανεβαίνει εκεί. '' Μου είπε βιαστικά. Κρατούσε ακόμα φυλακισμένο το χέρι μου μέσα στην παλάμη του. Το φως του ήλιου είχε πλέον πάρει τις αποχρώσεις του πορτοκαλί και του κόκκινου. Οι ακτίνες του έκαιγαν το δέρμα μου. Είχα ιδρώσει και ο Πάτροκλος εξακολουθούσε να τρέχει αναγκάζοντας με να τον ακολουθήσω.

Τα πέτρινα σκαλιά που οδηγούσαν στην κορυφή ήταν αρκετά απότομα. Ο Πάτροκλος βέβαια τα ανέβαινε αγόγγυστα, χωρίς καμία δυσκολία. Εγώ προσπαθούσα απεγνωσμένα να μην πατήσω το λευκό μου φόρεμα, που μπλέκονταν με μανία ανάμεσα στα πόδια μου. Μόλις συνειδητοποίησα πως τα σκαλοπάτια είχαν επιτέλους τελειώσει σταμάτησα λαχανιασμένη πασχίζοντας να πάρω μια ανάσα.

'' Λίγο ακόμα έμεινε. ''

'' Δεν μπορώ άλλο! '' Σχεδόν φώναξα νευριασμένα. Δεν μου άρεσε να γκρινιάζω, αυτή τη στιγμή όμως δεν είχα άλλη επιλογή. Εκείνος ήταν συνηθισμένος να τρέχει και να πηδάει βράχους, ήταν συνηθισμένος να είναι ελεύθερος. Σε πλήρη αντίθεση με 'μένα, που προσπαθούσαν να με κρατήσουν δέσμια μια ολόκληρη ζωή. Με δύο μεγάλες δρασκελιές βρέθηκε κοντά μου.

'' Συγγνώμη. '' Μου είπε σιγανά καθώς οι άκρες των δαχτύλων του χάιδεψαν το μάγουλο μου.

'' Δεν πειράζει. Ας μείνουμε εδώ για λίγο... '' Σταμάτησα για να τον κοιτάξω στα μάτια κι ύστερα συνέχισα '' σε παρακαλώ; '' Εκείνος γέλασε απαλά πριν μου απαντήσει.

'' Εντάξει. '' Υπήρχε κάτι μελαγχολικό στην έκφραση του προσώπου του, κάτι που με τρόμαζε. Του χαμογέλασα γλυκά και ορκίζομαι πως για στιγμή είδα τα μάτια του να λάμπουν. Πήγα να μιλήσω αλλά με διέκοψε...

'' Έχω κάτι για 'σένα. '' Μου είπε πονηρά και στην παλάμη του εμφανίστηκε –δεν μπορούσα να το πιστέψω- το βραχιόλι που είχα δει νωρίτερα. Τα μάτια μου άνοιξαν από έκπληξη μη μπορώντας να εκφράσω με λέξεις αυτό που ένιωθα. Ο Πάτροκλος περίμενε την απάντηση μου, όμως αυτή δεν ήρθε ποτέ.

'' Σε είδα που το κοίταζες… Νόμιζα ότι σου άρεσε. '' Η φωνή του έγινε αδύναμη, σχεδόν ανασφαλής όταν πρόφερε τις τελευταίες λέξεις. 'Φυσικά και μου αρέσει αφού μου θυμίζει εσένα. ' σκέφτηκα, αλλά δεν το είπα φωναχτά.

'' Είναι πανέμορφο! Αλλά δεν έπρεπε , δεν έπρεπε να ξοδέψεις χρήματα για 'μένα. '' Κατάφερα να πω τραυλίζοντας. Ένιωθα τα μάγουλα μου να καίνε από ντροπή. Σίγουρα ήταν κατακόκκινα.

Εκείνος έμεινε σιωπηλός για λίγο. Έπειτα σήκωσε το χέρι μου και πέρασε προσεκτικά το βραχιόλι στον καρπό μου.

'' Πάνω σου φαίνεται ακόμα πιο όμορφο. '' Παρατήρησε.

Μη ξέροντας πώς να αντιδράσω χαμήλωσα το κεφάλι μου και άρχισα να χαμογελάω. Ένιωθα τόσο άβολα που αναγκάστηκα να κρύψω το πρόσωπο μου ανάμεσα στα χέρια μου.

'' Τι; '' Με ρώτησε καθώς με τράβηξε πάνω του. Το δέρμα του έκαιγε και ανέδιδε μια γλυκιά, μεθυστική μυρωδιά.

'' Τίποτα. '' Του είπα εξακολουθώντας να γελάω.

'' Αν δεν μου πεις δεν θα σε αφήσω να φύγεις. '' Είμαι σίγουρη ότι κατέβαλλε μεγάλη προσπάθεια για το κάνει να ακουστεί σαν απειλή. Έσφιξε τα μπράτσα του γύρω μου και με κοίταξε με το βλέμμα του νικητή.

'' Δεν νομίζω ότι με πειράζει αυτό. Είναι πολύ ωραία εδώ άλλωστε. '' Του απάντησα ειρωνικά. Για μερικά δευτερόλεπτα έμεινε να με κοιτάζει ασάλευτος. Είχα αρχίσει να απολαμβάνω τη νίκη μου όταν η φωνή του διέλυσε την σιωπή.

'' Θα μου το πληρώσεις αυτό μικρή μου. '' Ήξερε πόσο πολύ νευρίαζα όταν με αποκαλούσε μικρή.

'' Μη με λ- '' Πριν προλάβω καν να διαμαρτυρηθώ βρέθηκα κρεμασμένη πάνω στον ώμο του. Με είχε σηκώσει σα να 'μουν πούπουλο.

Τα βήματα του, αποφασιστικά και μεγάλα, μας οδηγούσαν στο μέρος όπου επιθυμούσε να βρισκόμασταν εξ' αρχής. Του φώναζα να με κατεβάσει και ξεστόμιζα απειλές ενώ εκείνος γελούσε όλο ευχαρίστηση.

Κατάλαβα ότι φτάσαμε μόλις με ακούμπησε πάνω σ' ένα χαμηλό βράχο. Έκατσε απέναντι μου και κοίταξε τριγύρω. Το μέρος ήταν γεμάτο πελώριες πέτρες. Έτσι όπως ήταν τοποθετημένες έμοιαζαν να σχηματίζουν το γράμμα 'Π' . Κάτω από το λόφο άκουγα τα κύματα της θάλασσας να παφλάζουν ρυθμικά.

'' Τώρα μπορώ να σου εξηγήσω. Κανείς δεν θα μας ενοχλήσει εδώ.'' Ξαφνικά ένιωσα πως δεν ήθελα να μου εξηγήσει. Ήθελα απλά να με πάρει αγκαλιά και να μείνουμε εδώ, οι δυο μας. Δεν είχα καλό προαίσθημα και η σκληρότητα της φωνής του έκανε τα πράγματα χειρότερα. Κούνησα καταφατικά το κεφάλι μου ανήμπορη να μιλήσω. Για ένα λεπτό δεν ακούστηκε τίποτε, ούτε ψίθυρος. Η σιγή με σκότωνε αργά σα δηλητήριο που κυλούσε στις φλέβες μου. Περίμενα απεγνωσμένα μια του αντίδραση. Εκείνος όμως απέφευγε ακόμη και να με κοιτάξει στα μάτια. Όταν τελικά το έκανε, τρόμος ξεχύθηκε μέσα μου. Το πρόσωπο του είχε συννεφιάσει και στα μάτια του αποτυπώνονταν θλίψη, μονάχα θλίψη.

'' Είχα πράγματα να σκεφτώ. '' Είπε σιγανά.

'' Τι πράγματα; '' Ρώτησα με την καρδιά μου να χτυπά σε φρενήρη ρυθμό με σ' το στήθος μου. Ο Πάτροκλος για μια ακόμη φορά εναπόθεσε το βλέμμα του μακριά από μένα. Τα δευτερόλεπτα που περνούσαν ήταν βασανιστικά.

'' Είμαι σίγουρος ότι άκουσες τι έγινε ανάμεσα στην βασίλισσα Ελένη και τον πρίγκιπα της Τροίας. '' Κάθε λέξη έβγαινε απ' τα χείλη του απρόθυμα. Δεν καταλάβαινα τι σχέση είχε αυτό με μας, παρόλα αυτά απάντησα…

'' Τον Πάρη; Ναι, τα κουτσομπολιά μεταφέρονται πολύ γρήγορα. ''

'' Ο Μενέλαος τη θέλει πίσω.'' Δήλωσε και αμέσως μετά έκανε μια παύση χαμηλώνοντας τη φωνή του… '' Συγκέντρωσε όλους τους βασιλιάδες της Ελλάδας και ετοιμάζονται για πόλεμο. '' Εξακολουθούσα να μην καταλαβαίνω τίποτα και αυτό με τρόμαζε.

'' Πάτροκλε δεν καταλαβαίνω. '' Ομολόγησα ειλικρινά. Εκείνος πάντως έδειξε να μην δίνει σημασία.

'' Πριν διό μέρες ο Οδυσσέας επισκέφθηκε τον Αχιλλέα με παράκληση του Αγαμέμνονα. Του ζήτησαν να πολεμήσει μαζί τους. '' Τα χέρια του έτρεμαν. Προσπαθούσε να κρύψει τη νευρικότητα του αλλά δεν τα κατάφερε.

'' Φυσικά και του το ζήτησαν. '' Κάγχασα. Ήταν γεννημένος για να σκοτώνει. Σ' έναν τέτοιο πόλεμο θα μπορούσε να τους φανεί σίγουρα χρήσιμος.

'' Ο Αχιλλέας δέχτηκε. '' Σταμάτησε και με κοίταξε βαθιά μεσ' τα μάτια. Έβλεπα τον πόνο να αποτυπώνεται όλο και πιο έντονα στο πρόσωπο του. Η φωνή του παρέμεινε σταθερή καθώς πρόφερε με δυσκολία τις παρακάτω λέξεις… ''Αποφάσισα να πάω μαζί του. ''

Ένιωσα το αίμα στις φλέβες μου να παγώνει. Η γη άρχισε να τρέμει κάτω από τα πόδια μου και η αναπνοή έγινε δύσκολη υπόθεση. Ο Πάτροκλος έπιασε το χέρι μου σε μια προσπάθεια να με ηρεμίσει. Όχι δεν θα τον άφηνα, δεν θα τον άφηνα να το κάνει αυτό. Τράβηξα το χέρι μου απότομα και σηκώθηκα όρθια.

'' Θα πας μαζί του;! Μπορεί να σκοτωθείς και να μην σε ξαναδώ ποτέ! '' Ούρλιαξα μη μπορώντας να πιστέψω την απόφαση που είχε πάρει. Ένιωσα τα μάτια μου να γεμίζουν. Τα δάκρυα έτρεχαν ασταμάτητα πάνω στα μάγουλα μου. Κάλυψα το στόμα μου με το εσωτερικό της παλάμης μου και άρχισα να κλαίω με αναφιλητά. Του γύρισα την πλάτη και συνέχισα να κλαίω ακόμα πιο δυνατά. Εκείνος με γύρισε αντικριστά του. Απομάκρυνε τα χέρια μου απ' το πρόσωπο μου και μ' αγκάλιασε. Έτρεμα σύγκορμη μέσα στα μπράτσα του.

'' Σε παρακαλώ Θάλεια μην κλαις. '' Ψιθύρισε στ' αυτί μου. Πως μπορούσε να μου ζητά κάτι τέτοιο; Σαν να μην ήξερε πόσο πολύ τον αγαπούσα.

'' Δεν θέλω να φύγεις. '' Κατάφερα να ψελλίσω.

'' Θα γυρίσω. '' Έκανε τις λέξεις να ακουστούν σαν υπόσχεση.

'' Πως είσαι τόσο σίγουρος; '' Ξεκόλλησα το σώμα μου από το δικό του και τον αντίκρισα καταπρόσωπο.

'' Μην το κάνεις αυτό Θάλεια. '' Τα χέρια του παρέμεναν κλειδωμένα γύρω από τη μέση μου.

'' Σε ρώτησα κάτι, απάντησε μου. '' Απαίτησα φωνάζοντας. Ο Πάτροκλος όμως δεν μου έδωσε καμία απάντηση.

'' Φοβάσαι να μου απαντήσεις ε; Φοβάσαι να μου δώσεις μια υπόσχεση που δεν μπορείς να κρατήσεις. Φοβάσαι γιατί ξέρεις ότι μπορεί και να μη γυρίσεις ποτέ! '' Συνέχισα να φωνάζω έξαλλη.

'' Θάλεια άκουσέ με. '' Με παρακάλεσε γλυκά.

'' Όχι! Τώρα θα ακούσεις εσύ εμένα. '' Οι λέξεις ξεχύθηκαν από μέσα μου σαν μανιασμένη θύελλα. '' Δίνεις στον πατέρα μου ακριβώς αυτό που ήθελε. Τώρα θα εκπληρώσει τ' όνειρο του και θα με πουλήσει σα ζώο στο μεθύστακα, γέρο φίλο του. ''

''Σταμάτα! '' Με προειδοποίησε.

'' Και ξέρεις πιο είναι το χειρότερο; Θα είμαι αναγκασμένη να εκπληρώνω κάθε του επιθυμία. Θα πρέπει να ξαπλώνω στο ίδιο κρεβάτι μαζί του, να τον αφήνω να με αγγίζει όπως δεν μ' έχει αγγίξει ποτέ κανείς, ούτε καν εσύ και δεν θα μπορώ να κάνω τίποτα για να το σταματήσω γιατί θα είναι ο άντρας μου... ''

'' Είπα σταμάτα! '' Με άρπαξε άγρια από τον καρπό. Ήταν η πρώτη φορά στη ζωή μου που τον έβλεπα τόσο οργισμένο.

'' Γιατί; Δε σου αρέσει η αλήθεια; '' Η λαβή του στον καρπό μου παρέμενε σφιχτή. '' Με πονάς. '' Του είπα βυθίζοντας τα υγρά μου μάτια στα καταγάλανα δικά του. Εκείνος ελευθέρωσε αμέσως το χέρι μου και ανάσανε βαθιά προσπαθώντας να ανακτήσει την αυτοκυριαρχία του.

'' Συγγνώμη. '' Τραύλισε. '' Απλά δεν μπορώ να φανταστώ κάποιον άλλο να σ' αγγίζει.''

'' Τότε μη φύγεις. '' Η φωνή μου έτρεμε σαν το φυλλοκάλαμο μέσα στον άνεμο.

'' Πρέπει. '' Μου απάντησε κάνοντας την καρδιά μου χίλια κομμάτια.

'' Δεν πρέπει. Σταμάτα να λες ότι πρέπει. '' Κλαψούρισα. Ήταν το μόνο πράγμα που μπορούσα να κάνω πλέον.

'' Αν μπορούσα να σε πάρω μαζί μου θα σ' έπαιρνα. '' Έπιασε μια μπούκλα των μαλλιών μου και την τοποθέτησε πίσω απ' το αυτί μου. Ένας σπόρος ελπίδας άνθισε μέσα μου.

'' Πάρε με. '' Ο Πάτροκλος με κοίταξε δύσπιστα, σαν να μην πίστευε αυτό που μόλις είχα ξεστομίσει.

'' Ξέρεις ότι δε γίνεται. '' Μου απάντησε απότομα.

'' Γίνεται αρκεί να το θέλεις. ''

'' Δεν θέλω! '' Φώναξε. '' Δεν πρόκειται να σε σύρω σ' ένα στρατόπεδο με χιλιάδες άνδρες πεινασμένους για γυναικεία σάρκα. '' Η ιδέα και μόνο πρέπει να τον τρόμαζε. Ήταν αποτυπωμένο παντού επάνω του.

'' Δε με νοιάζει. Οπουδήποτε είναι καλύτερα από δω. '' Του είπα σφίγγοντας με τα χέρια μου το σβέρκο του.

'' Δεν ξέρεις πως συμπεριφέρονται στις γυναίκες στα στρατόπεδα. '' Έμοιαζε αηδιασμένος. '' Θα σε πούνε σκλάβα, πόρνη και κάποια στιγμή όταν θα θελήσουν να σε δοκιμάσουν ίσως να μην μπορέσω να σε προστατεύσω. ''

'' Δεν θα άφηνες ποτέ κανέναν να μου κάνει κακό. '' Ήμουν σίγουρη γι' αυτό.

'' Είπα όχι Θάλεια. Όχι. '' Ήξερα ότι δεν είχε νόημα να συνεχίσω. Ο τόνος της φωνής του, η στάση του κορμιού του, η έκφραση του προσώπου του, όλα μου έδειχναν πως η κουβέντα αυτή είχε τελειώσει. Δάκρυα άρχισαν να κυλούν και πάλι σαν ποτάμι πάνω στο δέρμα μου. Αυτή τη φορά ο πόνος που ένιωθα ήταν μεγαλύτερος. Τώρα πια είχα συνειδητοποιήσει πως ο Πάτροκλος θα έφευγε, και δεν υπήρχε τίποτα που να μπορούσα να κάνω για να τον σταματήσω. Έπεσα στην αγκαλιά του με φόρα και τα μπράτσα του με περικύκλωσαν αστραπιαία. Το δεξί του χέρι πλανήθηκε πάνω-κάτω στην πλάτη μου προσπαθώντας να με καθησυχάσει ενώ το αριστερό χτένισε τα ανάκατα μαλλιά μου. Πέρασα τα χέρια μου στην πλάτη του και ακούμπησα το κεφάλι μου στο σκληρό του στέρνο. Έκλαιγα με λυγμούς και ανάσαινα με δυσκολία.

'' Πάτροκλε! '' Μια τραχιά αντρική φωνή διέκοψε τη σκηνή του αποχαιρετισμού μας. Γύρισα το κεφάλι μου και είδα τον ένδοξο Αχιλλέα να μας κοιτά. '' Σαλπάρουμε το πρωί και ακόμα δεν έχουμε ολοκληρώσει τις ετοιμασίες. Αποχαιρέτησε τη δεσποινίδα και έλα. '' Το κορμί του Πάτροκλου σφίχτηκε. Εγώ ένιωσα μαχαίρια να τρυπούν τα σωθικά μου.

'' Το πρωί; Και ήρθες να με αποχαιρετήσεις τώρα;'' Τσίριζα καθώς χτυπούσα το στήθος του με τις γροθιές μου. Ο Πάτροκλος ακούμπησε το δάχτυλο του στο κάτω μέρος του πηγουνιού μου και ανασήκωσε το πρόσωπο μου μαλακά. Ύστερα μου είπε…

'' Είναι πιο εύκολο έτσι. Μέχρι να ανοιγοκλείσεις τα βλέφαρα σου θα έχω χαθεί. '' Κόλλησα πάνω του σαν μαγνήτης αρνούμενη πεισματικά να τον αφήσω να φύγει.

'' Μην μ' αφήσεις, σε παρακαλώ. '' Από το στόμα μου ξέφευγαν βαριά αναφιλητά.

'' Σ' αγαπώ Θάλεια, μην το ξεχάσεις ποτέ αυτό. '' Μου είπε σκύβοντας προς το μέρος μου. Χαμογέλασε μελαγχολικά και λίγο αργότερα τα χείλη μας συναντήθηκαν για μια τελευταία φορά.

'' Αντίο… '' Μου ψιθύρισε. Τα χέρια μου ήταν ακόμη τυλιγμένα γύρω του. Με μια αργή κίνηση τα απομάκρυνε από πάνω του και γύρισε την πλάτη του για να φύγει. Ένιωθα ένα κενό μέσα μου καθώς τον έβλεπα να απομακρύνεται όλο και περισσότερο. Ο πόνος ήταν αβάσταχτος. Ήλπιζα πως θα γυρίσει το κεφάλι του για να με κοιτάξει, να μου χαμογελάσει έστω για μια τελευταία φορά. Εκείνος όμως συνέχισε να περπατά μέχρι που χάθηκε εντελώς από το οπτικό μου πεδίο…


End file.
